kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fright to the Finish
's true appearance.]] '''Fright to the Finish '''is the final and 100th episode of Kirby: Right Back At Ya! and part 5 of the Kirby Right Back At Ya movie, made from the final five episodes of the anime. In the anime, a Destroyer ship comes and destroys King Dedede's castle, who in turn goes directly to Customer Service. The service guy says that it's a way to kill Kirby, and the ruined castle is a small price for Kirby's death. Furious, though, Dedede agrees to it. Customer Service gives Dedede a cell phone, telling him to call Holy Nightmare if anything suspicious about Meta Knight happens. Meanwhile, Meta Knight has a crowd gathered in Dedede's Castle, where all the Cappys of Cappy Town are awaiting a solution for the troubles Destroyer had done. Meta Knight shows them through a secret passage through the fountain, leading them to a staircase going down. Yet, Captain Waddle Doo spies them coming and reports straight to Dedede... After a while climbing down, the residents of Cappy Town see something that truly frightens them. Even Tiff is surprised. Yet, Meta Knight who was of course expecting it, shows them his secret weapon, his weapon to destroy Nightmare. Accompanied by Sword Knight and Blade Knight, Meta Knight explains. It was the Battleship Halberd (which also appears in several of other Kirby games and the Super Smash Bros. series but gets destroyed in every one) nestled right under Dedede's castle. Everyone boards, but by this time King Dedede had caught on, discovering the Halberd from Waddle Doo's instructions. Dedede and Escargoon board the Halberd, too, but from the storage compartment. Then, the Destroyer blasts through the ground floor of the Dedede Castle, and begins working on the underground. Meta Knight pilots the Halberd up, straight away, escapes the Destroyer's beams. Then, a few Cappy volunteers stay on the ship while the others await for their arrival. As the Halberd gets into the fortress, Knuckle Joe, Sirica, & Arthur & his commrads, Dragato, Falspar, and Nonsurat tag along with the Halberd's crew. Dedede then uses his phone to call NightMare Enterprises to complain to the salesman. Dedede then tells the salesman that they are doing a sneak attack on NME's fortress. The salesman then tells Dedede that they can track the Halberd down with his phone signal. After what they did, Dedede & Escargoon get thrown in a jail cell. They contact the salesman to complain again. The salesman tells them that he is sending them "a little surprise". NME sends in Heavy Lobster to destroy the Halberd. Chef Kawasaki believed that Kirby could cook him. Kirby failed to do so because it is made of metal. Chef Kawasaki then runs to the Halberd's kitchen to figure out something else. As he is doing that, Heavy Lobster chases Tiff, Tuff, & Kirby. Chef Kawasaki then return suggesting that Kirby give Heavy Lobster "the cold shoulder". Chef Kawasaki then throws some ice cubes & Kirby inhales them. He becomes Ice Kirby. He then freezes Heavy Lobster solid & Sword Knight fires his cannon. Meanwhile, Heavy Lobster sets Dedede & Escargoon free. They are contacted by the salesman & are hypnotized by Nightmare. King Dedede & Escargoon take away Tiff & Chef Kawasaki & Kit Cosmos chase after them. Dedede & Escargoon arrive in the room where they see the salesman. Escargoon makes a statement that they never actually saw him in person. The salesman turns his chair around & reveals himself to be actually quite short. Dedede goes up to the intercom to ask Chef Kawasaki to make him some food, & quick. Chef Kawasaki arrives just right after he said it & Dedede starts chowing down on the food. Knowing how awful his cooking is, Dedede shoves some into the salesman's mouth. Nightmare sets up a trap for Kirby by placing him onto where he creates his monsters, what seemingly looks like a checker board. As Fire Kirby, he attacks Nightmare. Nightmare is immune to Kirby's attack. After starting to get tired, Kirby falls asleep & Nightmare enters his dream along with Tiff. Tiff makes a attempt to summon the Warp Star, but fails. Nightmare states that since this is not reality, there is no warp star. Tiff then takes the warp star out of her pocket & throws it to Kirby, who inhales it. He then becomes Star Rod Kirby, Nightmare's only weakness. After the battle, Kirby & Tiff see Nightmare start to fade away. Tiff states that since Nightmare is a bunch of nightmares, he can only be defeated in a dream. Kirby had no idea what she is talking about. Since the Halberd is destroyed, they have to use the teleporter to get back home. Curio, Waddle Doo, Sir Ebrum, and Lady Like are then at the castle trying to repair the teleporter. The end up repairing it & the gang ends up back home. Happy that they no longer have to deal with Nightmare anymore, the Cappys express their happiness. Finally! While King Dedede & Escargoon are upset about the castle being destroyed, Tiff & Tuff state that everyday with Kirby will be an adventure. THE END Trivia *This is the only full body appearence of Customer Service. Dub Edits *The scene where Customer Service screams meaning he's dead is cut out in the dub. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya!